1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sea rescue chamber which is maintained in a stowed away position at a convenient location on a sea or lake vessel until an emergency situation arises. The chamber is extremely buoyant and stable in rough sea conditions, and includes a substantially enclosed hull portion. The terminology "hull" as used herein is intended to connote the entire main body of the chamber.
In particular, the present invention relates to a sea rescue chamber which is preferably releasably secured to and stored adjacent to the cabin section of a sea or lake vessel to provide ready access to all of the persons onboard the vessel during an emergency ship capsizing situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, conventional ship survival systems have been woefully and dangerously inadequate in providing safe escape to sailors in the event of the ship's sinking. Indeed, it is a known fact that no sailor has succeeded in escaping a sinking Great Lakes vessel in a storm, and very few, if any, survivors can be expected in a sea vessel sinking incident. Conventionally, ships are provided with a more than adequate supply of standard life rafts and/or life jackets. Problems are encountered, however, in attempting to successfully launch such life rafts during a frantic ship sinking incident, and ofttimes the rafts have a tendency to capsize once launched. Moreover, both standard life rafts and life jackets provide little or no protection from the elements once the occupants thereof are stranded in the open sea, waiting for rescue.
Various prior art attempts have been made in an attempt to solve the foregoing problems. Illustrative of such attempts are the following devices: the "FISH BOAT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,762 issued in 1927 to Reinhart; the "LIFEBOAT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,695 issued in 1959 to Nicol; the "SURVIVAL CAPSULE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,282 issued in 1962 to Kangas; the "LIFE SPHERE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,926 issued in 1966 to Otterman; the "LIFE RAFT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,717 issued in 1974 to Mousetis; and the "BOAT CONSTRUCTION" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,515 issued in 1975 to Otterman.
None of the foregoing developments, however, have succeeded in providing a safe, efficient, and conveniently used sea rescue vessel for use with lake and sea vessels. The present invention eliminates the disadvantages and shortcomings attendant these prior art techniques, and at the same time provides a device which eminently fulfills the need for an effective sea rescue device with a minimum of parts and at a reduced cost of manufacture.